Bubble Gum Blues
by rainbowsandbutterflies
Summary: Inuyasha gets curious about what exactly is in Kagome's back pack. He finds some different things and them he finds the sticky sweet smelling stick and decides to eat it. what will happen? read to find out! R and R please


ok well this is just a little idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave so I wrote it out. please review flames are allowed but i would rather have helpful comments on how it could have been better not just someone telling me that it sucked. i would like to know what exactly was wrong with it so I wont make that mistake again. well enough with my rambling, on to the story!

* * *

Bubble Gum Blues

Kagome was asleep and Inuyasha was curious about what she kept in her bag. They had been mates since Kagome was 16 and she was now almost 18. They were married on her birthday. But Inuyasha still didn't know what was in that bag she always carried around with her.

He decided he would find out. He carefully climbed out of bed and made sure Kagome was still asleep before tiptoeing across their room to her bag. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Kagome's sleeping form.

He opened her bag quietly and put his hand in. He grabbed an object and pulled it out. Just candy for Shippo. He pulled out something else and looked at it. It was ramen. 'Oh boy ramen!' he thought 'no wait must stay focused, must finish looking through this yellow bag.'

He reached in and pulled out something else. He looked down at it and turned bright red, it was a tampon he was holding. 'Gah! That's gross!' he thought and threw it back in the bag.

The next thing he pulled out was Kagome's diary. Inuyasha decided to read it later and continued his search. He pulled out Kagome's schoolbooks, her lip-gloss, more feminine products, a camera, more ramen, a to do list, and a picture of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and figured that there was nothing else in there. He reached in a final time and found something that he hadn't seen earlier. He pulled out a stick shaped thing and sniffed it. 'Peppermint?' he thought to himself, 'why would Kagome have a peppermint stick in her bag?' he took the stick out of its wrapper and looked at it closely then daringly licked the side of it hoping that it wasn't bad tasting. He stared at the stick for a second; he was shocked that it tasted actually like peppermint. He stuck the whole thing in his mouth and started chewing, and chewing, and chewing, and chewing. 'Why is it so chewy? And sticky?' he tried to spit it out but got it stuck to his lips. He blew as hard as he could to get it off and the sticky mass started to get bigger as it filled with air. By now Inuyasha was freaked out and so he blew harder terrified that it would eat him or attack him if he left it on.

Now the bubble was almost bigger than Inuyasha's head and the walls were thinning. Inuyasha stared in shock as the pink bubble suddenly burst with a loud bang.

Kagome jumped up startled and realized that her mate was not in bed with her. She wildly looked around and saw him on the floor by her bag with pink bubble gum in his hair and on his face.

"What were you doing with bubble gum darling?" she asked him

"It's bubble gum? I didn't know what it was so I tried it."

"Oh silly now you got it stuck in your hair and on your face" she chuckled at him "I don't need children, I have you. What am I going to do with you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? And you could start by getting this stuff off of me!" he said angrily.

"The only way to get it out of your hair is to cut it. And if we cut it now it will stay like that so you have to wait until the new moon in three days. Then we can cut your hair and the next day it will be long again. Your face will be easier because we just have to pull it off and use soap and stuff like that to get it off." Kagome said calmly.

"Are you sure that I have to wait for three whole days? I have to walk around like this?"

Kagome giggled, "Yep you have to stay like that until the new moon. I'm taking pictures!" she dove for her bag and pulled out her camera then looked at Inuyasha through the view finder and snapped away. "That's one for the scrap book eh darling?"

Inuyasha glared at her.

"I'm not coming out of my room until this stuff is out of my hair!" Inuyasha said and sat down on the bed with his arms folded "What'll everyone think if they see me like this?" he glared at Kagome "This is all your fault!"

"You have to come out of your room eventually. And I don't know what everyone is going to think of your hair. And it is not my fault! You're the one who went through my bag and played with things that you shouldn't have touched."

"I know what everyone is going to think!"

Inuyasha's thoughts on what will happen

"Haha would you look at that buffoon! He got gum in his hair! What an idiot! Kagome shouldn't be with someone as stupid as you! Come on Kagome we're out of here!" Koga picked up Kagome and walked away with her.

Inuyasha was pulling on the gum in his hair and didn't notice Sesshomaru walk up behind him and take Tetsuiga "If your dumb enough to get gum in your hair you wont be needing this" he walked away with the sword.

"NOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled, "Bring back Kagome and my sword!"

"No" Sesshomaru and Koga said then disappeared

End Inuyasha's thoughts on what will happen

Kagome giggled, "Koga can't take me. I wouldn't go with him. And I think you would notice if Sesshomaru took your sword."

"Yeah well I don't want that to happen so I'm not coming out"

"Fine be a big baby Inuyasha"

"If I come out people will laugh at me" Inuyasha pouted

Kagome sighed and walked out the door leaving Inuyasha sitting on the bed with his normally white hair looking rather pink.

Inuyasha glared at the closed door. 'Even Kagome laughed at me.' he thought 'Miroku and Sango and Shippo will never let me hear the end of it'

An hour later Kagome came back upstairs and opened the door to see if Inuyasha was going to change his mind.

"Inuyasha?" She poked her head around the door. Inuyasha hadn't moved and was still glaring at the door.

"What Kagome?" he asked

"Well first if you keep that up your going to glare a hole through the door."

"Good"

"And second, are you coming down? I made ramen and Miroku, Sango and Shippo are wondering where you are."

"Well too bad for them I'm not coming down. I'll eat after they leave."

"Honey you're forgetting that they live with us. Miroku and Sango live down the hall and Shippo lives in the room next to us?"

"Yeah I know that. Why do we have to live in the same house as them?"

"Because they're our friends. Now don't be such a spoil sport and come downstairs for supper."

"No I'm not coming"

"Fine" Kagome slammed the door shut and winced at the loud noise.

Next to come upstairs was Miroku.

"Hey man come downstairs," he said after dodging the garbage can that was thrown at his head.

"No I'm not coming down so get over it!" Inuyasha yelled and threw a pillow at Miroku then turned his back on the door and glared at the wall.

It slammed Miroku in the face. "I tried" Miroku said and closed the door.

The door opened again "I said I'm not coming down!" Inuyasha yelled without looking to see who it was.

"That's not what I wanted." Kagome said innocently

Inuyasha turned and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Uh yeah I guess you noticed." She said and put one clawed hand up to her new dog ears.

"What- what happened?" Inuyasha managed to choke out.

"I think I'm pregnant" she said, "This has never happened before."

"Well no duh about that. But are you sure your pregnant?"

"No I think I am though."

Inuyasha stood up and sniffed her for a minute. "You smell different." He continued to smell her until he figured it out. "Yep you are pregnant." He said and looked at her

Kagome squealed, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am."

"Oh my god I'm going to have a baby!" Kagome said happily

"And I'm gunna be a daddy" Inuyasha said and hugged his mate fondly.

Two Years Later

"Put that down! No you cannot put crayon on the walls. No daddy's sword is not a plaything! Inuyasha! A little help here!" Kagome said as she scooped up two screaming kids.

"And you thought this was going to be fun" Inuyasha smirked as he took one of the twins from Kagome.

"We were only supposed to have one!" she wailed and ran to fetch a bottle for the crying twins.

Inuyasha chuckled at his mate.

Ding-dong.

"Oh god who is it?" Kagome asked Inuyasha "Will you answer that?"

"Yeah hang on" he walked over to the door and opened it. "Look at who's here Miko!"

He said as Miroku, Sango and Shippo walked in the room.

"Uncle Shippo! Uncle Miroku! Auntie Sango!" Miko yelled happily

They all smiled warmly at the half demon child.

"Now where is that other rascal?" Miroku said as he swung Miko around in a circle.

"He's with Kagome in the kitchen." Inuyasha told them and Sango walked out in the kitchen to find her.

"Hi Kagome hi Jukako." Sango took Jukako out of Kagome's arms so Kagome could get the bottles and finally sit down for a minute.

"Thanks Sango" Kagome said in relief.

"No problem Kagome you look like you need a break. You and Inuyasha should go out for the night and me and Miroku can watch the kids for you."

"That sounds great I just have to ask Inuyasha." She looked to the door "Inuyasha?" she called

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you want to go out tonight? Sango said that her and Miroku can watch the kids for the night"

"Sure sounds good to me. It will get us away from thetwins for awhile" Inuyasha suddenly appeared in the doorway "Want to go now? Its almost five"

"Is that ok Sango?"

Sango looked up from Jukako "Oh sure what time you two going to be back?"

"Around nine probably" Kagome said

"Alright" Sango took Jukako out to the living room to tell Miroku that they were going to be babysitting for the evening.

Shippo came over to them "I want to help too"

"Ok Shippo you can help us watch the twins" Miroku said to him

"Oh goodie!" Shippo jumped up and down

"Calm down Shippo" Miroku laughed

"Sorry" he stopped jumping and looked sheepishly around the room.

Two hours after Inuyasha and Kagome left Miroku and Sango were stuck in a big problem. The twins had found Kagome's bag and just as Inuyasha had done two years before, they found the gum. Miroku found them first and yelled for Sango. She ran into the room and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"What happened?" she asked

"They found the gum." Miroku guessed

"I can see that. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. How do you get gum out of hair?"

"I guess we have to wait until Kagome comes back. She's never going to trust us with the twins ever again."

Shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha came home and Sango and Miroku showed them what had happened.

"Oh great just like last time." Kagome muttered

"I'll get the scissors" Inuyasha called over his shoulder "Good thing they're humans tonight." He said to Kagome "Lucky brats" he muttered and Kagome laughed.

The end


End file.
